


Far Cry 5: World Of Tomorrow (Jacob Seed/ Female Deputy)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Far Cry 5, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Breeding, Captive, Creampie, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Sex, far cry 5 - Freeform, getting pregnant kink, jacobseed, jedikiahprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Jedikiah Price tracks down a dangerous rogue Tomorrow Person to Hope County, where he sends one of his most trusted agents to pose as a deputy in order to either collect or kill the man. But the situation quickly becomes complicated when the Seeds decide that she is far more valuable to them as the next Seed wife....





	Far Cry 5: World Of Tomorrow (Jacob Seed/ Female Deputy)

I had been pulled off of an important case in Istanbul and was in a pretty bad mood by the time I had walked into Jedikiah Price’s office. It had taken me months to build up the appropriate contacts on the Hawkin’s case and now someone else was in charge of my team. This had better be good, I thought, glaring at the man sitting so serenely behind the desk in front of me. Or else he would be getting an earful. Even if it meant me getting shipped off to the Citadel. Again.  
“Glad you could make it, agent Thompson,” Jed glanced at his watch with a smirk. I was about three hours late and we both knew he hadn’t been that far away from calling out a squad to collect me.  
“You have something for me?” I knew politeness was inspected, but my fury at being taken off the case of my career was a little hard to ignore.  
“Don’t be in such a hurry.” Jed waved a hand at one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Sit down.”  
Once I had been seated, Jed pushed a very large file across the desk at me. I leaned forward, taking it into my lap to flip through. The first thing I saw upon opening it was a photograph of a family standing around some guy with yellow glasses and hair pulled back into a bun. There were three men and one woman. One of the men was dark haired and looked like a younger, more mischievous version of the man sitting in the center of the picture. The tall, broad shouldered man on the left was red haired, with a scarred face and haunted eyes. He seemed somehow familiar….,then I found myself looking up at Jed. Were these people kin to him? But I thought better of asking him. Not my business, anyway.  
The rest of the file painted a rather grim picture of a family tortured by a maniac father. The red haired brother, Jacob, trying to defend the others from abuse. There were juvie records with accompanying mugshots and classified army files. It was a lot of info, but I only found my interest peaked when there were few papers left in the file. There were references to a doomsday cult by the name of Eden’s Gate with the brother in the middle of the photograph, Joseph, at its head. The blond haired woman to his right , Faith, was apparently just filling a position in the cult that had been held by multiple women before her. Fascinating, in a movie of the week kind of way, but I had no idea what this had to do with Ultra.  
“Are we hunting down bible thumping hillbillies running around the countryside now?”  
Jed narrowed his eyes for a moment before pushing a photograph across the desk at me. I picked it up and immediately recognized a heavy hitter for Ultra. Wade Musk.The man was a Tomorrow Person like me, born with abilities that made people like Jed hunt us down and offer us a choice, get depowered, die, or serve people like him in the war against our kind. But he was a far more valuable asset than the rest of us, an experiment having made it possible for him to kill, something the rest of us could not do. I had heard he had gone MIA a while back, and that Jed had sent out multiple squads to recover him. None had come back alive.  
“Now look at this one.”  
I took the second photo from Jed with an increasing sense of alarm and dread. In this one Wade was wearing some sort of hideous mask comprised of metal bars and wielding a flamethrower. In the corner of the photo I saw a white shape that seemed to be some sort of gigantic wolf.  
“Seems like our boy has been busy making himself useful to the cult. He’s now a VIP member living in the Whitetail mountains underneath Jacob Seed. We don’t know if he’s using his abilities or not. But we do know he and the rest of the group are an immense threat to anyone and everyone they come across.”  
“Will I be able to assemble my old team?”  
Jed cocked his head as if he couldn’t believe what I had asked. “ No one is going in but you, agent. Go in, get Musk and bring him back here. Or kill him. I’m leaving that up to you.”  
It was my turn to look at Price as if he had lost his mind. “Musk is an altered. How am I supposed to catch an altered without at least a tank or something? The entire national guard wouldn’t be a bad idea, either.”  
Jed got to his feet and came around the desk, pulling a clear vial out of his pocket. It looked a lot like the formula that depowered people like me and I found myself cringing. Jed noticed my reaction and a grin spread across his handsome face. “Don’t worry. I need you intact. No, this is a special little thing I came up with to solve our little problem. It’s not what Musk got, no, think we learned our lesson there. But it is something that will alter your system enough to let you kill for a short period of time.”  
I took the vial from him and held it up to the light. Up close, I could see a faint golden glimpse in its depths. I wondered what it would be like to just go in, guns ablazing and use my powers combined with the ability to kill.  
Jed seemed to read my thoughts, leaning in close to whisper in my ear. “But don’t think this will be open season on the human race. And I suggest being quick about getting Musk before the serum wears off and the cultists realize you can’t shoot back.”  
Jedikiah gave me a deputy badge and a gun before I left the office. I was to head over to Hope County under the guise of arresting the cult leader, Joseph Seed. My arm still stung like hell from where I had gotten the injection that would allow me take a human life.  
********************************************************************************************************  
Jedikiah’s office seemed like an entire lifetime ago. Everything had gone to shit since then. I had come into town as part of a team sent to collect Joseph right from the wolf’s den. That had ended with a bunch of the cultists attacking the helicopter we had loaded the cult leader on, which had then crashed. I had gotten away, but my teammates had been taken prisoner by the cult. Not a great outcome to be sure, but I wasn’t as bothered by it do to the fact that Musk was still my main objective. I couldn't lose sight of why I was here, and getting mixed up in some damn holy war was not on my to do list.  
I sat on the roof on the Elk Lodge, one of the many outposts I had cleared out in Jacob Sneed’s territory in my endless search for Musk. The sun was going down, but I could still make out the countless bodies littering the ground below. Most had been shot down with whatever gun I could get my hands on in the fight, but at other times I had used a flamethrower I had taken from one of the VIPs. It was a pretty big mess down there. And I loved it. I was imagining what it would take to convince Price to let me take the serum on a routine basis when the radio at my side crackled to life, nearly causing me to fall off the lodge’s roof.  
“Some call you a witch. An abomination.” Joseph’s deep and hypnotizing voice drifted around me in the dark. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I missed these little midnight talks with the cult leader. All three of the Seed brother’s had reached out to me over the past couple of weeks. John mostly to taunt me and tell me all the nasty things he planned on doing to me if he ever caught me in his county again. Jacob would tell me I was being given a chance to be strong and to help him cull the herd. But none entertained me quite like Joseph did. With his insane ramblings and promises of how I would be treated in the family as the blessing I was.  
“But you are an angel sent to make us whole again,” Joseph said after a short pause, I assumed for dramatic affect. “Musk was an animal. He could not deliver the truth, the seed, to us. But you, Deputy, you can. The new world needs more people like you. Gifted.”  
I smiled. It felt nice to be praised in such a way by a human. Even if his intentions were to make me an incubator for some line of Tomorrow People cultist maniacs. I laughed a little thinking about that. It would almost serve Jedikiah right if I had a bunch of babies with these wackjobs. Given how they were armed to the teeth, he’d have it damn hard snatching any of them.  
“Wow. Shouldn’t you buy me a drink first?” I let the question hang in the air as I downed the last of my beer. I had had to kill three VIPs hanging around a dilapidated bar to get my hands on some bottles and it felt damn good going down. Then, as if in a dream, something Joseph said came back to me in my drunken stupor.  
“Wait,” I croaked out. “You said….”  
I heard a sound behind me on the roof, a twig breaking beneath a heavy boot. My hand reached for my Beretta, but I was already too late as the butt of the assault rifle smacked hard against me face.The last thing I saw before darkness closed in from all sides was an army jacket and a glimpse of red hair.  
“Fuck you,” I managed to groan as oblivion finally claimed me.  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” a deep voice murmured back.  
********************************************************************************************************  
I awoke cursing like hell and nursing a pretty awful hangover. The sight that awaited me made me wish i had stayed asleep a while longer. I was being held captive in a grimy cage, the stink of it reaching my nose at the same instant I realized a rotting human corpse laid in the corner. My only cellmate was already far along in the decomposition process, gasses trying to escape making his body blow up like some sort of macabre balloon. I covered my nose with my shirt, trying to ignore how my eyes were watering at the smell. It was then that I also noticed that my ankle was chained up to the front of the cage. But the restraint was no ordinary one, but something that was designed to keep a Tomorrow Person from using their powers. I cursed again. Apparently, even as a defector Musk was hell bent on being a rotten son of a bitch even to his own kind.  
“Sorry about the accommodations, but you haven’t been making things easy as of late,” a voice said from the shadows. I could make out three figures watching me from the shadows beyond the cage. I didn’t have to try too hard to figure out who they were.  
“Three on one. That sounds fun. Haven’t done that in a while,” I laughed, a tiny groan coming soon after when the hangover protested the action.  
Joseph came forward, placing his hands on the bars and looking down upon me much the way one might look at a puppy in a petshop window. “Musk failed to do his duty. But I know you have been sent to us for a glorious purpose. We were all sinners once. But we were redeemed. So can you be,”  
I struggled but finally made it to my feet so that I could look him in the eye. “You have no idea who you’re screwing with,” I growled, my nose almost touching his through the bars. “The people I work for? They’ll come for me. Then shit will really hit the fan.”  
“Ain’t nobody coming for you, pup,” a voice said from the background. Jacob Seed.  
John, the youngest brother, strode forward then. I had only met him once, when I had been held captive by his minions shortly after coming to Hope County. I still had the word Wrath tattooed on my chest where he had marked me as being a sinner. He was a sadistic maniac that reminded me a lot of the break outs I had hunted over the years. Just knew enough to cause trouble and crazy enough to do whatever nasty thing popped into his head. I usually steered clear of him if I could help it.  
“What do you say, uh? You, me, a little house with a white picket fence somewhere? Maybe a dog.”  
I spat in his face.  
John just laughed, wiping it away as if that sort of thing happened to him all the time. Which, if he treated most women the way he had been treating me since I got here, I could well imagine that being the case. “Don’t worry, Sinner, you got time to decide. We have all the time in the world. Until we don’t.”  
“You’re fucking crazy. You’re all fucking crazy.”  
Joseph continued to look into my eyes as if he could see into my soul. I found myself looking away, worried about what kind of messed up shit he would find there. “This world is coming to an end. A world of weakness. Of human failing. But you have inside of you the ability to create a better world. You’ve been taught that what you are is a sickness. A blight upon the human race. But you have not been sent to destroy us. But to save us. Never forget that. It is your greatest power.”  
The cult leader withdrew back into the shadows, taking his little brother with him. I breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob the soldier I understood. We had had our run ins before, but they had never been the spectacle I had had with the other two. The tall, imposing army man only lived to train future Eden’s Gate warriors. He thought his brothers plans for me were damn silly as hell and made no pretenses he thought otherwise.  
“What happened to Musk,” I asked later the next day when Jacob was getting a shave done by Pratt, one of my teammates that had been kidnapped the first night I arrived. I caught glimpses of the law man’s face out of the corner of my eye. If he thought I was here to rescue him, he couldn’t be more wrong.  
Jacob gave a grunt, then gestured over to the corpse on the other side of the cage. “You’re looking at him.”  
The first thought that entered my mind was how insane it was that I was one of the only Tomorrow People alive who could kill a human being yet here I was unable to even get out of a simple cage. I wanted to go home. I wanted Ultra and Jedikiah Price and backbreaking field work and even being hit on by the Founder. I wanted to be anywhere but here, a pawn in some holy war on sanity in the middle of no damn where.  
“What happened to him?”  
Jacob leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. A grim smile was on his scarred up face, a getsure i found I liked a hell of a lot more than his usual scowl. “Everybody has their place here. They’re purpose. I cull the herd. It’s what I do. Musk was strong. But he was like a mad dog, too. And when he couldn’t fulfill his other purpose, I had to put him down.”  
I stared at the rotting remains of one of the most dangerous of Ultra’s agents. Then back at the grinning figure of Seed. My respect for the man rose several notches. But then it came back to me just what Musk’s other purpose had been and I shuddered. ButI I did have a few ideas.  
“Does Joseph know that we don’t always make Tomorrow People? Sometimes kids come out normal. There’s no guarantee that I’ll make any more like me.”  
Jacob just shrugged. “Wouldn’t matter to me if you and my brothers made kittens and bear cubs. They both want to make you the next Seed. Only a matter of time till one of them gets around to it.”  
“But I could stay here, with you,” I tried to make myself look as forlorn as humanly possible, nothing at all like the trigger happy maniac who had run around Hope County killing off cultists left and right. “I’ve killed before. I’m good at it. I’m already trained. You won’t even have to take the leg cuff off. Keep me here.”  
Jacob rose to his feet and came to stand before me on the other side of the cage. I could tell my words had affected him somehow. Though I sensed it had more to do with the prospect of getting a better kind of soldier then the thought of being father to a new generation of little Seeds.  
“So you are an alteration, like Musk,” he asked me. His head was tilted to the side, as if I was the most fascinating thing he had seen in a long time.  
“For now,” I didn’t see the point about lying about it. Not if my plan was going to work. “But I can be of use in other ways. Telepathy. Teleportation. I can hunt people. Just, please, don’t let them take me.”  
“We’ll see, little one,” Jacob tells me as he returns back to his chair. “We’ll see.”  
The news that I was going to be Jacob’s new pet didn’t go over well with either the rest of the Seed family. Or the men and women at the compound for that matter, me having most likely killed off many of their friends and even family members. But I was content to spend most of my days following Jacob everywhere he went, fetching him supplies or shooting resistance members with him in skirmishes around Hope County. It felt weird as fuck to be fighting with the other side now, but no worse than hunting my own kind for Ultra. At least this time I was only killing off humans and not having to be a traitor to my own kind.  
The serum wore off in about three more months. As did Joseph and John’s patience at there being no news of the future sounds of little feet running around. Joseph outright accused his older brother of falsely taking me to wife. And John seemed all too eager to demand that Jacob either annul the marriage, kill me, or pass me along if he was too old to father an offspring. I wasn't sure what excited the youngest Seed more, the thought of me pregnant with his child or the thought of me dead. And I had no urge to use my telepathy to find out. I always made sure to stay out of any of the cult member’s heads.  
Later that night I was waiting for Jacob in his room. He just rolled his eyes and ignored me, climbing into bed with his clothes on and proceeding to close his eyes as if he hadn’t seen me. I went over and climbed on top of him, I was surprised at how good it felt to sit on him like that. He was a big, powerful man, and reminded me a lot of Jedikiah, making me wonder again if they were somehow related and maybe the Seeds were the black sheep of the family. I pushed the thought aside, running my hands up and down Jacob’s chest. It had been a long time since I had been with anyone, but I was far from being an innocent virgin.  
“Never made a lot of time for women,” Jacob told me, eyes still closed. “They never had much of a place in my world. Too soft. Too fragile.”  
I leaned down and kisses him softly on the lips. He didn’t move. “Do I seem fragile to you?”  
He opened his eyes then, staring up at me with a sadness to his eyes that I wasn’t expecting to see in a hardened soldier. “I think you’re playing a dangerous game, pup. My brothers won’t wait much longer.”  
My hands went beneath his shirt, running over the muscle there. I grinded slightly against him, feeling his cock hardening beneath my wet pussy. Fuck, this felt good. I leaned down and kissed him again, longer this time. Our tongues danced against each other, my heart beating ten times faster in my chest. I nipped and sucked on his plump lower lip, eliciting a deep growl from Jacob before he flipped me over onto my back. He kissed and bit the side of my neck, bucking wildly against me as if he wanted to fuck me through my clothes.  
“I need you,” I managed to get out before he devoured my mouth again.  
We ripped one another’s clothes off, hands groping and caressing every inch of skin we could reach. I felt like a teenager again, riding the excitement as if it was the first time I had ever done anything like this. I dug my nails into Jacob’s hair as he kissed his way down my body till he was eagerly lapping at my swollen clit. He licked and sucked on it, making me grind my pussy into his face. I rode it out until I had an earth shattering climax on his lips, face red and screaming his name.  
“Good pup, I knew you’d be like this,” Jacob tells me as he climbs back on top of me. “It's always been you. It’s always only ever been you.”  
He kissed me, thrusting his cock deep into my pussy as his tongue invaded my mouth. I dug my nails into his shoulders as my walls strained to take in his girth. Jacob started with slow, even thrusts, but his body started to shake and he picked up speed, slamming me hard into the bed. His guttural growls mingled with my desperate pleas, both of us feeding off of the other until we were a sweating mess. I let my teeth sink into his shoulder as another orgasm hit me, my pussy massaging his thick cock and trying to milk his cum.  
“I love you. I love you, pup,” Jacob cried as he threw back his head and thrusted once more as deep into my pussy as he could go. I felt the warmth as my cunt was filled to the brim. I had looked at the chart earlier today and knew that this would be the time I ovulated. And the thought of his child growing inside of me filled me with an overwhelming sensation of love that mingled with the animalistic joy of the sensation of his cum dripping out of me as he pulled out of me, spent.  
“Guess your brothers will just have to find something else to obsess over,” I told him, placing my head upon his chest.  
Jacob just laughed.


End file.
